Continúa
by ChrisVP
Summary: One shot/ Avengers: End Game (spoilers). Steve y Natasha tienen una encuentro donde hay cosas que decirse, es doloroso, pero el cariño es más grande. - Spoilers de End Game y escenas alternas.


Las pisadas del hombre eran firmes y pesadas, pero con un deje de ¿miedo?, ¿ansiedad?, la misión era lo de menos, lo que podría encontrarse ahí era lo que realmente tenía al hombre expectante.

Llegó a un punto de la montaña en la que la rocosidad hacía un arco y más allá, veía un cielo tormentoso y de colores rojizos y morados, creando un escenario un tanto lúgubre. Dio unos pasos más que rápidamente se vieron interrumpidos por una sombra que empezó a acercarse a el brumosamente. La silueta se aproximó con cautela hacia él hasta cierto punto que el rostro de quien estaba tras la capa era visible.

Cuando ambos rostros se encontraron, se reconocieron al instante, y eso trajo consigo un deje de dolor y cariño.

-¿Nat? -pronunció el Capitán, tomando con fuerza el maletín en su mano derecha y con un nudo en el corazón.

-Steve... -ver a Steve ahí, solo significaba una cosa: Habían ganado y al menos él seguía vivo.

La pelirubia no tardó mucho en terminar el acercamiento y envolverlo en un apretante abrazo al que poco después el respondió con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le daba. Las lágrimas no respetaban y más temprano que tarde también salían de parte de ambos, aunque más dolorosamente del capitán Steve Rogers. Steve lo que menos quería era ver a su amiga muerta, tal como Clint lo había mencionado, afortunadamente no era así, pero el dolor seguía presente.

-Lo siento mucho Nat... yo...

-Shh, esta bien, no pasa nada, ¿ganamos no?, eso es lo que importa. Haremos lo que sea, recuerdalo.

Las consolantes palabras solo hicieron un mar más de lágrimas en el soldado.

-Te extrañamos mucho, todos. Tratamos de traerte de vuelta dos veces, no funcionó -Rogers se separó un poco de su amiga y levantó el maletín- pero todavía tenemos una esperanza.

Natasha lo miró un poco desconfiada.

-No creo que vaya a funcionar Steve -se alejó de Steve y recorrió los alrededores de la cueva- aun no sé muy bien como funciona esto, pero hasta que alguien más venga a hacer un sacrificio, no me puedo mover de este lugar. Después de eso, no sé que pasará conmigo, pero volver a la vida de antes no creo que sea posible. Puede que me convierta en la guardiana eterna de este lugar o si alguien toma el manto, moriré completamente, no sé como decirlo, pero no creo que vuelva con ustedes.

-Tenemos la oportunidad, hay que intentar -insistió Rogers con un deje de esperanza y sus ojos cristalinos.

Natasha bajó la cabeza unos momentos y suspiró. Para ella, ya habían ganado y no había nada más que hacer.

-¿Como están todos los demás allá abajo? -dijo tras una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Steve de bajar la cabeza.

-Hulk un poco lastimado tras usar el guantelete, pero bien. Todos... casi todos volvieron. Se desató un problema pues un Thanos del pasado interrumpió en nuestro presente y hubo una guerra... pero todos ganamos, todos estuvimos ahí, solo nos faltabas tu. Tony eliminó a Thanos y su ejercito. Ganamos.

Steve no levantó la cabeza aun después de terminar su explicación, no podía.

-¿Steve?...

-Tony... no...

-Está bien -Viuda Negra se volvió a acercar a Rogers, colocando una mano en su hombro- está bien, sé que el se siente feliz -sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas- está orgulloso y tranquilo... lo estamos.

-Ustedes nos salvaron Nat... de no ser por ustedes no habríamos ganado, pero simplemente no merecían esto.

-Y supongo que nadie realmente, pero era necesario -Natasha tomó con firmeza el rostro de Steve- estoy bien, te lo juro. Los amo y los extraño, pero ahora estoy bien. Solo por favor, continúen su vida. Tu en especifico, se lo merecen.

-Era tu turno, no el mio -da una mirada hacia el techo y vuelve a enfocarse en ella- pero supongo que trataré.

-Si puedes, diles a los demás que les quiero, por favor -pronunció Viuda dándole otro abrazo- y gracias Steve, por todo.

_ "Te estoy en deuda"_

-Esperemos lo puedas hacer tu misma. Y si no lo hago yo, diles lo mismo de mi parte. ¿Si?

Unos últimos segundos de un abrazo que quisieran fuese eterno.

-Por favor cuídate y vive feliz y largamente -dijo Black Widow al separarse, viendo como Rogers abría el maletín con dos gemas restantes, una de ellas, la que se quedaría custodiando por un largo tiempo o que tal vez, le regresaría el sacrifico que le quitó.

Steve no quiso decir un "Hasta pronto" o una despedida eterna, porque ni el sabía que iba a pasar tras dejar las dos gemas restantes.

-Gracias por todo Nat -es lo único que tenía seguro decir y que no era una despedida pero tampoco un hasta pronto, era una verdad, una camaradería que se convirtió en amistad y luego en familia. Se lo debía en gran parte a ella, ¿que cosa?, todo, simplemente todo lo bueno se lo debía a ella desde la batalla de Nueva York.

_ "No, está bien"_

Natasha se alejó unos pasos y Steve sacó la gema del alma, esta tomó vida propia y se movió por Vormir hasta un lugar más allá que Steve no podía ver, pero que Natasha sabía bien donde era. Sonrieron, deseándose lo mejor y dejándose un mensaje de amor que se queda en el corazón, porque así el el amor de una familia, no importa que tantas veces se estire y desgaste, cuando es real es fuerte pase lo que pase hasta el final de los tiempos.

Steve desapareció, yendo hacia su próximo destino, dejando a la viuda con una media sonrisa y un suspiro pequeño.

-Continúa Rogers, continúa.


End file.
